counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Hankagai
Hankagai (Japanese: 繁華街, Downtown) is the ninth mission in the Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes storyline and the first Japanese-based level. Synopsis The player must escort a Japanese official who is inspecting a troubled city in Japan. Predictably, his visit incurs the wrath of some local Terrorists, who begin an attack on the city. The player is ordered to cover the official's escape, then go back on the offensive to eliminate the Terrorists. At the end, the Terrorist leader takes a schoolgirl hostage, forcing the player to shoot carefully and quickly eliminate him before he attempts to escape. Objectives #Stay alert for trouble. #Take out hostiles while VIP is escorted to safety. #Meet up with VIP protection team. #Check alley for hostiles. #Protect the VIP. #Go after the gang leader. #Rescue the hostage. Weapons & Equipment Start There are several weapons and equipment available for the player: Discovered The additional weapons are hardly discovered in this mission. The weapons are: Booster Ammunition There are rarely found ammunition in this mission. The ammunition are: * 5.56×45mm - four small magazines and two large magazines for the AUG. Players can get additional ammo from one of their teammates. Conserve them, as AUG is commonly used unless the secret weapons are found. * 5.7x28mm - two small magazines and one large magazine for the P90. * .45 ACP - two small magazines for the USP and UMP. * 9x19mm - one small magazine. However, there are no Glock, TMP, MP5, or Elites in this mission, meaning that they are useless. Medical Kit * Medkit - two medkits can be discovered in this mission and three extra ones can be received by pressing the "USE" key on a male civilian who is encountered after opening a garage door. One is located at an unreachable area which is the alley near Mr. Yoshida's position. * Wall attached medkit - three wall attached medkits can be discovered in this mission. Gallery File:Japcop_hankagai_briefer.png|The operative who briefs the player. File:Japcop_hankagai_guard01.png|An operative guarding the courtyard. File:Japcop_hankagai_guard02.png|Mr. Yoshida's protection squad. File:Japcop_hankagai_guard03.png|Another operative guarding an alley after the Yakuza's first attempt to assassinate Mr. Yoshida. File:Japcop_hankagai_guard04.png|A captain guarding the shop where Mr. Yoshida is hiding. Trivia * Three individual maps are used in this mission. * Prior to the part where the player needs to pull a lever to open a gate, if the player climbs up on a ladder near some barrels, he can obtain a large box of 5.56 ammo. If he goes through the door, he'll see a person playing CS:CZ complaining. *There is a 9mm magazine on a platform above the switch meant to open the gate, but cannot be picked up, since the player is already given all types of ammo in the beginning, and the 9mm weapons, the Glock-18, Dual Elites, TMP, and the MP5 do not make an appearance in the mission. * Five pieces of music were composed for this mission. * One of Yoshida's guards has a GSG-9 head and it used the low resolution model. * A poster bearing two fish that resemble the logo for Mr. Sparkle's Fishworks can be seen. It is a reference to the animated series The Simpsons, specifically, the episode "In Marge We Trust". * After reaching the garage, the gang leader can be shot before the garage door closes, but this will cause the leader to become stuck and he cannot be killed. ** The same glitch can be trigger in the same way at the next encounter with the gang leader, while he ran out from the side of the vending machine. * In the beginning, one of the Terrorists is not a member of the Yakuza and will not shoot until one of the Yakuza members start firing. * The Terrorist armed with the M72 LAW cannot be eliminated until after destroying the skybridge. ** If the player is crushed by the skybridge, the roof will return to its original place. * There is a hidden UMP-45 and ammo crate near the start of the mission. To unlock the door, one must shoot at the top right of the waterfall near a Buddha statue. * The player is given all types of ammunition when the fighting starts. * Only the player has an AUG, while the rest of the team use M4A1 rifles. ** However, in the beginning, several Kidotais are equipped with MP5s. * This is the only Japanese Kidotai mission which was not cut from the game. * Also, this is the only mission in which 2 operatives also use armed civilian models. * If the player is using cheats, it is possible to pass through walls. Also, this is the only mission in which male civilian used armed enemy models. One of them holding an MP5. Once outside the garage area, the male civilian will shoot at the hostages, operatives and the player with a TMP instead of MP5 used during the start of the mission. * In the beginning of the mission, it is possible for Yoshida's guard to survive if the player acts fast enough. * Although the gang leader uses an AWP to kill Tanaka, he uses an AK-47 instead of AWP during the final fight. * At the beginning, the gang leader watches them from the upstairs at the alley while holding the Leone YG1265 Auto Shotgun when he gets spotted by the player at the garage, he will escape and then close the door. Sometimes when the player spots a gang leader hiding while holding an MP5 during at the middle of the mission, the leader will yell at the player in Japanese, and then run away. ** If the player takes too long to kill the leader, he will escape and cause the mission to fail. ** If the player also uses the console command to enter the building via noclip at the end of the mission, it will also cause the mission to fail. ** If the player causes any casualties against civilians/operatives the mission will fail ** The leader can be killed with 3 well placed headshots with the G3SG1. This is important as the sniper rifle can minimize the chance of accidentally hitting any hostages due to its lower rate of fire but high damage per shot unlike fully automatic weapons, and high accuracy. *There are two clones of Mr. Yoshida meant for different scripted events. This can only be seen with console command "noclip." *The Condition Zero cut map Hankagai is based on this mission. *When a man in a car runs over the gang leader, it is possible to see that the car's steering wheel is on the left, unlike most Japanese cars with their steering wheels placed on the right. *When the gang leader tries to snipe Yoshida at the back alley. The weapon in his hand was an MP5, though it totally works like an AWP. *Before scouting the back alley, the commander will tell the player that they can ask Tanaka for ammo if they need. Doing so will receive all ammo. *While at the back alley, behind where the commander was guarding have two public telephones. If the player presses the use key on the right one, a sheep sound can be heard. **It can also be trigger through the wall from the other side around the trash can. Category:Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes